The present invention relates generally to a cooking assembly for preparing food products and, more particularly, to a cooking assembly for preparing food products having multiple cooking modalities.
Cooking assemblies for preparing food products are well known in the art. Generally, many existing cooking assemblies provide a cooking compartment that defines either an open or enclosed cooking area (e.g., the primary cooking area). The cooking area can include one or more cooking surfaces that support the food products during cooking. Typically, a source of thermal energy is configured to provide heat to the entire cooking area. For example, many gas grill assemblies provide a burner assembly within the cooking compartment to provide heat to the entire cooking area. Conventional burner assemblies are rigidly mounted within the cooking compartment and, thus, limit the versatility of the grill assembly.
For example, as a result of having the burner assembly rigidly mounted to the cooking compartment, the operator is often required to carefully position the food products on the cooking surface to achieve the desired style of cooking. Alternatively, the operator can vary the level of heat introduced into the cooking area to achieve the desired style of cooking. While some existing grill assemblies provide auxiliary cooking surfaces in addition to those provided within the cooking area, these auxiliary cooking surfaces often use separate and distinct burner assemblies. Thus, existing grill assemblies do not easily allow the operator to prepare the food products using one or more cooking modalities.
Improvements in cooking assemblies are, therefore, sought.
In general terms, the present disclosure relates to a cooking assembly for preparing food products. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cooking assembly for preparing food products having multiple cooking modalities. In one aspect of the invention, the cooking assembly can comprise a main body portion defining a cooking area and an adjustable burner assembly configured to provide heat to at least a portion of the cooking area. The adjustable burner assembly is positionable between a first cooking modality and a second cooking modality.
In another aspect, a cooking assembly of the present disclosure can comprise a main body portion defining a cooking area and an adjustable burner assembly configured to provide heat to the cooking area. The adjustable burner assembly can comprise a first assembly member attached to the main body portion, a second assembly member in slidable engagement with the first assembly member, and an extension member secured to the second assembly member. The extension member can be configured to selectively position the burner assembly between a first cooking modality and a second cooking modality.
In another aspect, a cooking assembly of the present disclosure can comprise a cooking surface and an adjustable burner assembly. The cooking surface includes a first cooking surface for a first cooking modality and a second cooking surface for a second cooking modality. The adjustable burner assembly is configured to provide heat to at least a portion of the cooking surface. The adjustable burner assembly is positionable between the first cooking surface and the second cooking surface.
In another aspect of the present disclosure, an adjustable burner assembly is disclosed. The adjustable burner assembly can comprise a first assembly member, a second assembly member, and an extension member. The first assembly member is attached to a main body portion. The second assembly member is in slidable engagement with the first assembly member. The extension member is secured to the second assembly member for selectively positioning the burner assembly between a first cooking modality and a second cooking modality.
In another aspect, an adjustable burner assembly can comprise a first assembly member, a second assembly member, and an extension member. The second assembly member is in slidable engagement with the first assembly member. The extension member is secured to the second assembly member. The extension member is configured for selectively positioning the burner assembly between a first cooking surface for a first cooking modality and a second cooking surface for a second cooking modality.
In another aspect of the present disclosure, a method for preparing food products is disclosed. The method can comprise providing a cooking assembly comprising: a main body portion defining a cooking area; and an adjustable burner assembly being configured to provide heat to at least a portion of the cooking area; the adjustable burner assembly being positionable between a first cooking modality and a second cooking modality; and positioning the adjustable burner at the first cooking modality to prepare the food products using at least a first portion of the cooking area. In so doing, positioning the adjustable burner at the first cooking modality can comprise providing a source of indirect heating to at least the first portion of the cooking area.